


i'm both a patient boy and a jealous man

by purplesealion2



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesealion2/pseuds/purplesealion2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke have Calum over for a threesome. And it gets complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm both a patient boy and a jealous man

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by [this tweet](https://38.media.tumblr.com/07f90f53594fc0ff55b837781e16a986/tumblr_nee2mp3Jle1td8dp3o1_500.jpg). The fact that Luke deleted it just as I was finishing this fic makes it all canon, and you know it.

When it started it was kind of strange. The thing is, Ashton has always been protective towards Luke and Luke was always a little bit childish with everybody so it just… happened.

They don’t usually overthink that. Everyone has their thing, so that one is just theirs. No biggie, right? Right?

So they didn’t actually talk about it either.

But when you are young and horny you normally feel like experimenting and somehow - now that Ashton’s come to think about it he doesn’t even know who said what - Calum got in the middle.

It had been working fine, their own dynamic, just the two of them. Ashton had never felt better about himself, he was never happier than he was with Luke for the past months. But Calum - he being there even if it was just for one night - it made things they had been ignoring show up. Like, was it really okay? And also, were both of them on the same page?

He’d been so busy playing along he didn’t even reminded himself to check for Luke’s signals. And maybe, maybe he had been wrong, maybe he had pushed it too far. Or maybe - more likely - he hadn’t played it good enough and Luke was not satisfied. Maybe Luke thought he was an idiot for the things he’d say and do with him and was just putting up with it all.

He couldn’t know without asking Luke - the one thing he could never do.

#

The thing that has Ashton second guessing himself happens before they are even finished.  
Calum had just came, his spunk all over Luke’s thighs, and now he’s holding Luke’s hands on the mattress just above his head and the boy is whimpering, shaking for relief.

What he sees he thinks is incredibly hot, just the way Luke is completely lost in it all, and he’s happy they had that idea, one hand on his own cock jerking himself off to the sounds of “please, please, touch me, daddy” Luke’s making.

He knows he’s talking to both of them, Luke had called Calum daddy when he was fucking him because Ashton told him to do so. It was okay.

The problem is the feeling he has when Calum looks at him and says “Suck him off” and also the way he says it.

Ashton has never heard a command in bed before, and for the past months with Luke he had been unquestionably in charge. So his stomach sinks when his body obeys without even thinking. When he wraps his mouth around Luke’s cock he feels his heart pounding inside of his chest.

And he comes, Luke’s come filling his mouth when he can’t help but moan around his cock, but it feels unsatisfying and wrong. After he swallows and catches his breath he goes to the toilet and spends the longest time washing up until his pulse is back to normal.

When he comes back Luke is snorting of something Calum said. So the stomach sinks again, the heart starts hurting and he turns away, says he’s grabbing some food, and leaves the bedroom.

#

As far as threesomes go, the worst thing about it is when it’s over. He’s been to a few and in every different position there is. He had been the boyfriend, the third guy, and also just another stranger out of three. So he knows there’s no such a thing as a protocol. You can either spend the night or run away, there’ll always - or almost always, for the stranger’s threesome - be the next day and you’ll have to deal with the awkwardness.

It’s good that they are all friends, so maybe they can handle it easier, say whatever they feel like and move on.

So Ashton is okay making a burger for himself even if the idea of Calum in the bedroom with Luke keeps going through his mind. He knows it’s gonna be strange but just for a while and then they are all going to be okay.

Except he’s not sure - except Calum’s tone keeps replaying in his head and he wonders if Luke sensed that, the way he had him under, and if that makes Luke not trust him anymore.

So he eats the burger before letting it cool down and curses with his mouth full, getting a glass of water when he burns his tongue.

#

“You didn’t make me one”, is what Luke says, leaning in the door frame and eyelids heavy with sleep. “You know I love burgers and you didn’t make me one.”

Ashton eats the last piece of his when Calum approaches the door.

“You’re big enough to cook your own food”, he says and he doesn’t sound mean on purpose.

But it’s a small revenge, to let Luke take care of his own just because- because he can’t right now. Because he thinks he’s screwed up, that Calum is better than him in this sort of thing.

“Come on, I can make you a burger” says Calum.

“Really? You’re such a good daddy.”

Ashton can’t help the ironic smile he gives them both.

#

He stays there watching as they move around getting the supplies Ashton has left pretty much everywhere in the kitchen. It’s when both burgers are ready that Luke turns around and moves for the kitchen table, gets one of his legs between Ashton’s and whispers in his ear while he leans down to get the bottle of ketchup from the table.

“You okay?”

Ashton just wants to nod, say yes and move. But Luke smells like sex, like Calum, like burger. So he breathes him in and kisses his exposed neck, wet parted lips and a glimpse of his burned tongue. “You know you’re mine, right.”

And Luke leans back to look into his eyes, a smug smile creeping out of his red lips, the piercing area a little bit swollen from all the pulling Ashton couldn’t help earlier.

“Not sure about that, Ash.”

The way they stare at each other says it all. It says Luke knows he belongs to Ashton as he knows the sky is blue and he needs air to be alive. But what he actually says is different and a little mean. He says “I think I can’t be yours if you aren’t good for me. Maybe Calum is better, he did cook me dinner, didn’t he?”

Ashton knows his eyes are shining with anger for the giggle he gets from Luke before the boy captures his mouth. “Kidding, daddy. I’m yours” he whispers in his mouth.

Ashton just kisses back, holds tight, and hums something when Luke gets away from him and goes back to the stove where the burgers are, putting a fair amount of ketchup in both his and Calum’s one.

#

They go to the living room so everybody can sit. The flat only has two chairs for the kitchen table since it’s usually just Luke and him.

Luke sits on the floor, resting his back on the couch between Ashton’s legs, and Calum sits right next to Ash, a plate under his burger but not too careful with the expensive furniture, so he says “Don’t get food on the couch” and it gets Calum cocking an eyebrow.

Luke turns his head up so he can look to the two of them and because maybe Ashton is talking from personal experience Luke has a little bit of ketchup on the corner of his mouth.

He blinks his eyes twice, a lazy smile on his lips as he chews and Ashton is about to say something, to warn him to clean his face, but then Calum is leaning down and he runs his thumb over the sauce and then licks it off.

Luke hums approvingly, closing his eyes for a bit like he means ‘thank you’.

Ashton feels his heart shattering.

#

Luke is really sleepy, nuzzling on his knee still carefully holding his plate over his crossed legs.

“You should get to bed, love”, Ashton says touching his hair and behind his ear.

And because he knows Luke is gonna say no he moves his hand to his neck and then chest under his shirt. “Really, you are almost asleep here sitting up.”

Calum gets up and gestures for Luke’s plate as he says “Why don’t you take a good hot shower first, kid?”

And just like that Luke starts moving. “Yes, yes, will do, daddy” he answers but Ashton’s hand holds him in place while Calum goes for the kitchen.

“I can help you”, he offers unsure and Luke turns his head up again, but this time he rests it on his right knee and grins.

“I’d love that, daddy.”

“Go say good night to Calum, then. I’ll wait for you in the bathroom.” And he moves down to give a peck on Luke’s lips and then taps his shoulder to get him moving. He doesn’t let his mind wander around when it takes a while for Luke to actually get up, all lazy and slowly moving.

#

Before he reaches for the bathroom in the bedroom he shouts out from the corridor, so he is sure Calum gets it. “I’m going to bed, Calum. Close the door on your way out. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

#

When Luke gets to the bathroom he’s got Ashton’s towel, but not his. Ashton doesn’t say anything, just waits for the boy to hang it close to the shower and then moves to get his shirt off.

Just as he works on his arms Luke takes his lips and starts kissing him passionately, breathing in the kiss so he doesn’t break it, and whining when Ashton leans back so he can get the shirt off his head.

“You too, daddy”, he says with a grin.

Ashton rolls his eyes tossing off his shirt unceremoniously.

He takes off Luke’s underwear, the only bottom the boy has been wearing, and gets him in the shower before taking off his shorts and joining him. But when Luke moves to get the water on Ashton says “I’ll do that” so he rests his back on the cold wall and waits.

Ashton gets in and tries for the right temperature, Luke holding him from behind with his chin resting on his shoulder for peeking, but waiting patiently. It’s just the way he holds him close, naked body touching him completely, that gets it a little bit harder for Ashton to get it done and feels bad again for not being good enough - focused enough - so he sighs and pushes Luke back.

“What” Luke whispers. “Are you angry with me?”

Ashton gets it finally right and reaches for Luke, who is still looking at him confused. “No, no, love”, Ashton says. He’s not. He just doesn’t know what he is. And, as for proving his point, he gives him a peck on the lips as he gets him under the water.

He gets the liquid soap in his hands warming it up before brushing Luke’s chest and shoulders, the water cleaning it up almost at the same time and Luke tries to kiss him again, tries to get his tongue in his mouth but Ashton just turns to get more soap.

“Can I clean you too?” Luke asks nervously biting at his lip, playing with the piercing and Ashton is sure it hurts a little. He feels a little bit bad about it since he was the one to hurt the boy, never mind how much he enjoyed it, so he touches his bottom lip with his wet fingers to get Luke to stop chewing on it and nods.

It’s ridiculous how Luke’s eyes get lit up almost instantaneously. Ashton just snorts and thinks for a millisecond how can he be so stupid to think Luke doesn’t adore him. He can see it right there, the way he clumsy pulls him into the water too, and fights with it as it gets in his eyes to keep them open, just so he can keep staring at Ashton, a small grin in his lips.

#

When they finish it - or get tired of making out in the shower, Luke uses the towel to dry Ashton first, caressing his body as he touches him with the soft fabric and kissing every other small wet skin with devotion. Ashton feels his body floating, warm and soft with all the touches of Luke’s small hands and before he can get the towel to help Luke too, he hears the boy say “No, go to bed. I’ll meet you in a second, I want to take care of you tonight, daddy.”

So he does just that.

#

He sits on the bed instead of lying down to prevent himself from falling asleep, and goes for his phone. It takes him a few seconds to check his mentions on twitter and then he goes to Luke’s account out of habit. Just to see the last things the boy posted, a selfie if he is lucky, just because it amuses him.

So, yes, he’s not close to ready when he reads it.

He closes his eyes as if it can make the tweet go away but when he opens not only it’s still there as also Luke is back in the bedroom, the bottom of the pyjamas on and white socks, but no shirt, and a confused look. “What is wrong?”

And Ashton says nothing. He shuts the screen and puts the phone in the bed as he moves to get up - get away from there - because he can’t possibly face Luke right now.

“No, no, no, no”, Luke moves to the bed, kneeling on it fast but moving so he can straddle Ashton, holding him in place. “What is wrong, Ash, tell me. Look at me.”

Ashton breathes in heavily. It’s not like he could say anything. Every word for it sounds pathetic even inside his mind, so he keeps looking down to where his black underwear and the red cartoon bottom of Luke’s pyjamas meet, unable to look him in the eyes.

“You’re mad at me, you are.” Luke says, hands sweating in his shoulders, holding him maybe a bit too hard. “It was a bad idea, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, I thought we’d be okay, you said you had done this before, but I don’t care, Ash. I love you, listen, I love you.”

That hurts a bit, somewhere he can quite point out where, but in his chest, and it makes his voice shake when he says. “Do you really?”

He knows it’s harsh when Luke stops completely - stops even breathing - and loses the touch on his shoulder, makes an awful sound when he has to catch a breath and Ashton looks up to see his eyes getting red and glassy.

“What the fuck do you mean, of course I love you, Ashton.” He says in one breath, as if it was all the same word, as if he couldn’t be more hurt by something.

And Ashton smiles because that is still better than crying. It’s cold and it’s sad and it makes his own eyes water but it’s still his best smile. One of those only Luke can get out of him.

“We never talked about it” he says. “It just happened, the way we do this, the way you call me, you know. But then today, with Calum, he was so much better than me, he treated you good, you were out of your mind, baby. You were loving it.”

Luke blinks a hundred times and then he just closes his eyes, fat tears wetting his cheeks.

“Is he a better daddy than me?”

Just like that, Luke’s hands are back on him, holding him close and he kisses his mouth getting it wet with saliva and tears as he tries to talk and kiss at the same time. “No, no, you. Don’t even say that. I loved it because you were there too, Ash. Daddy. I love you, daddy. Only you.”

He’s shaking on top of him, so Ashton tries to hold him because he can’t help himself to do not, really. He can’t quite put it on words or even comprehend how much he is lost for this boy, how much it takes from him just loving him and taking care of him.

“Promise me, Luke”, he asks. “I can’t deal with these doubts ever again, promise me I’m your best daddy.”

Luke hides his face on his neck, kisses the warm skin, breathes him in with despair. His fingers are white, holding his shoulders thigh, Ashton doesn’t need to see to know that.

When he leans back again, he has a serious look in a red face from crying, and he says it like he means it deeply. There’s just no room for Ashton to second guess it all.

“You are my only daddy and I love you.” He breathes and lets go of the shoulder to hold Ashton chin, makes him look him in the eyes. “Nobody takes care of me like you do. Nobody makes me feel as good as you do.”

Ashton blinks. Twice.

Before he can say anything Luke gets his mouth and says the last words against it. “I’m yours.”

When they kiss again until they lose the remaining clothes, Ashton thinks just once that maybe they should talk about this. They should discuss the dynamic, the names, the dominance. But he holds the thought for tomorrow, when it’s morning and he can deal with it.

Because while they are kissing, while he has Luke sighing in his arms, he knows they’ll be fine. They already are.

#

(There’s no surprise the next day when Ashton and Luke find out Calum tweeted that through Luke’s phone, forgotten in the kitchen.)

(If Ashton punches him, it’s in a friendly way. They are okay.)

(Just… No threesomes. Like, ever again.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is not my fandom - getting there - and it might suck. But gabhi liked it so...  
> thank you for reading it, you can find me on [tumblr](http://aloopdaloop.tumblr.com/) so you can drop some love. or here, kudos and comments work just fine. but only if you feel like it. really, it's okay. i don't mind... at all... i swear... but if you'd like to.. go on.. ~~(it would make my day tbh)~~.


End file.
